Bygone
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Collection of OneShots: Years before Angel wound up helping the slayer fight the forces of darkness, he lived in a small town a few hours away from the hellmouth. There, he met some very special little kids. This is their story. XOver WBtVS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** A Friend for Angel

**Chapter:** Valentines Day

**Pairings:** Kim/Angel/Jason friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel; he is the property of Joss Whedon and the WB not to mention the hottie who plays him, David Boreanez. I similarly do not own Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, or Billy Cranston. They are owned by Disney and Saban Entertainment.

**Author Notes:** This is a crossover one-shot between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Power Rangers. I know that technically Angel spent most of his time in New York after he was cursed but for the sake of this fic, let's pretend that he stayed in Angel Grove for a year before moving on again.

Additionally, I'm aware that Valentines Day isn't for a while but I just had to get this out.

* * *

_February 14, 1986_

_Angel Grove, California_

"I don't think this is such a good idea, guys. We're gonna get in so much trouble if we're caught." Billy Cranston told the two seven-year olds with him. Kimberly Hart looked at him, determination shining in her doe-brown eyes.

"Everyone deserves a valentine, Billy. My mommy told me that." She informed the fidgeting boy. Their other companion, Jason Scott, just shrugged when Billy looked at him. Billy sighed.

The three children slowly walked up the drive way to the run-down house. Some of the neighborhood kids said the house was haunted but Kim didn't believe in ghosts. Her mommy had promised that they didn't really exist. Jason agreed with her. Billy, on the other hand, knew that scientifically ghosts couldn't exist. But his mommy hadn't said a word when he'd asked her about it the night before.

The sun was just setting as they reached the door. Billy moved slightly closer to Jason and Kimberly, glancing over his shoulder. He jumped back when Jason pressed the doorbell. A few minutes passed but except for a small thud, nothing moved inside. Billy sighed in relief.

"Okay, Kimberly, obviously nobody is home. We can go now." He told her in a small voice. Kimberly shook her head and motioned for Jason to ring the doorbell again. He did so reluctantly. He was beginning to agree with Billy that this was a bad idea. A minute later, the door opened. The three kids froze.

The man in the doorway looked to be about twenty five. He had stringy, long brown hair that was matted to his head. His skin was dark from grime. Kim wrinkled her nose slightly. He smelled. He looked at the three kids through haunted eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Behind Jason, Billy was shaking. Jason swallowed a few times but kept a protective stance in front of his friend. He and Kim had talked him into this; he really hadn't wanted to come with but they had insisted. In front of him, Kimberly seemed to screw up her courage and threw her hand out, the white card seemingly glowing in the dark. He blinked in surprise and gently took it, eyeing the three warily.

"Happy Valentines Day, mister." She smiled at him. She then grabbed Jason and Billy's hands and ran down the driveway and across the street to her house.

* * *

The vampire known as Angel slowly closed the door, the small object held preciously in his hand. He stumbled to the living room, kicking away empty blood bags and beer cans. He turned on a small lamp and sat down on the worn couch. He studied the gift. 

It was made of white construction paper cut into the shape of a heart. The cover had a smaller red heart glued to it with a blue heart on top. A pink bow sat in the center. A small thin line of glue covered in glitter line the edge. He opened it.

"Happy Valentines Day!" in proclaimed in crayon. It was slightly uneven and each word had to have been written in a different hand. The "Happy" was written in big, bold, red letters; the "Valentines" in small, wobbly, pink ones; and finally the "Day!" was written in neat, precise, blue crayon. On the bottom were three hearts cut out and pasted to the card. Each held a name. The red said Jason, the pink Kimberly, and the blue Billy. Angel stared at those tiny signatures with amazement. He'd never gotten a Valentines Day gift before. At least, not one that came straight from the heart.

All night, Angel sat on the couch and stared at the treasured token. A few hours after sunrise, he went upstairs and to bed, taking the card with him. He was passing his bedroom window when he heard children outside. Cautiously, he opened the heavy black curtain and looked. The three kids from last night were playing tag across the street with a bunch of others.

* * *

Kimberly had stopped to breathe when she felt someone watching her. Looking around, she finally saw the guy from last night watching them from an upstairs window. In the light of day, she had the courage to give him a little wave. So she did.

* * *

Angel swallowed hard as the little girl waved at him with a smile. She stared at him for a few seconds before brightening and turning back to her friends. A beat later, Angel realized he was doing something he hadn't done since the night he was cursed. 

He was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Leaving The Past Behind

**Pairings:** Angel/Willow friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel, Willow, or Buffy; they are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I similarly do not own Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, or Billy Cranston. They are owned by Disney and Saban Entertainment.

**Author Notes:** This is a continuation one-shot from my original one-shot _A Friend for Angel_. You don't necessarily have to read that to understand this but it might help if you did. This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Power Rangers. Additionally, Kim, Jason, nor Billy are technically not featured in this, they're only mentioned heavily.

* * *

_1999_

_Sunnydale, California_

"You're leaving?" Willow's soft voice asked from the other side of the car. Angel closed his eyes briefly before looking up into the emerald orbs of the woman who had given him back his soul. He nodded.

"I can't stay, Willow. If I leave now, she'll have a better chance of having a normal boyfriend." He told her. The redhead studied him and smiled softly. She could see how much leaving pained him but Buffy's happiness meant more to the vampire.

"I understand. Doesn't mean she will, though." Willow told him. He sighed and nodded.

"I know." He replied as he hefted another duffle bag into the car.

"Where are you gonna go?" she asked. Angel paused.

"LA, I think. Eventually." He replied. Willow smiled a pulled a manila envelope out of her backpack. Angel watched her curiously. Nothing Willow did was without a reason.

"Remember before…before Angelus came back, you asked me to search for your old friend?" she asked hesitantly. Angel thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"I asked you to search for Kimberly." He answered. She nodded and held the folder out to him.

"I found her. At least, I think I did. I didn't have a last name to go by, but there were three Kimberly's who was born in Angel Grove in 1979. One of them moved away when she was five, the other died in a car accident when she was seven. The third lived in Angel Grove until she was seventeen and then moved to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games in gymnastics. She recently opened up a gym with a guy in Angel Grove. Everything's included in the packet." She told him. Angel blinked and took the folder. He opened it to find a headshot of the gymnast. He smiled. She was older, definitely, but it was her. He looked up and smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you Willow." He thanked her sincerely. She beamed.

"It's her?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. She hasn't changed much." He observed, going through the folder. There were more pictures printed off the internet and he stopped at one showing the tiny woman standing on a podium, roses in her arms, a gold medal around her neck, and a smile on her face. He smiled softly. He turned it over and was surprised to recognize the two men in the picture with her.

"Jason and Billy…" he whispered. Willow frowned.

"Who?" she asked as she peered over his shoulder. He showed her the picture.

"Jason and Billy were friends of Kim's." he explained. Both of them, at Kimberly's urging he suspected, had stopped to say hello every time they met him on the street. Kimberly herself had found out that he was a good vampire and somehow decided that he knew a lot of history and had stopped by every so often to ask questions pertaining to some era or another. She also talked to him about art. He had left in October of that year, deciding to go back to New York where he would be able to live a quieter life. Kim had become a constant in his life and he hadn't wanted her to get hurt.

"This was taken about a year ago. Seems they remained friends." She observed. Angel nodded. The last paper in the folder was a list of addresses. He looked over at Willow curiously.

"This is her home address, the address to the gym, and a list of places she's reputed to hang out at sometimes." She explained. Angel nodded. He should have known the redhead would have covered all the bases. He studied the list and made a decision.

"I'll call when I get settled in LA. I think I'll wait on going to see Kim." He told her. Willow nodded in understanding.

"Okay." She told him. He gently put the folder on the passenger seat and then hugged her. She was startled for a minute but quickly hugged him back.

"I can never repay you for what you did for me, Willow." He told her sincerely. She smiled shyly. "If you ever need anything, let me know."

"Keep in touch?" she asked hopefully. He nodded.

"No problem." He told her. She went with him as he did a quick survey of the mansion and then locked the doors. He stared at the keys for a minute before handing them to Willow. The redhead took them with a confused expression.

"If any of you need a safe house." He explained. Willow nodded and pocketed the keys. Another quick hug and he was gone, flying down the street in his car. Willow stared after him for a few minutes and wasn't too startled when Buffy came to stand next to her.

"He left?" she asked quietly. Willow nodded.

"He does love you Buffy, and it's killing him to leave, but he truly believes it's for the best." The redhead told the blonde Slayer. Buffy sighed.

"Yeah. That's what Mom said. He stopped by the gallery a few days ago and dropped off some antiquities for her as an apology." She told her friend. Willow smiled sadly and placed an arm around the slayer's shoulder.

"Ice cream?" she asked, steering the shorter woman in the direction of Main Street. Buffy nodded.

"Gallons."

* * *

End Note: All six of these fics will be one-shots. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Found Again

**Pairings:** Kim/Jason/Billy friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel, Willow, or Buffy; they are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I similarly do not own Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, or Billy Cranston. They are owned by Disney and Saban Entertainment. Anything you do not recognize and is not from either show is of my own imagination.

**Author Notes:** This is a continuation one-shot from my original one-shot _A Friend for Angel, _and it's sequel, _Leaving The Past Behind._ You don't necessarily have to read those to understand this but it might help if you did. This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Power Rangers.

**Additional Notes:** There is a very very very slight refrence to a fic I've been working on in addition to the fic I will be finishing for BashfulC. It's only very slight but it's there. You can ignore it if you want.

* * *

**Tommy:** _Hey, I thought you knew what you were doing!_  
**Saba**:_I do.  
_**Tommy**: _Yeah? You sure could've fooled me._ **MMPR**

* * *

_2003_

_Angel Grove, California_

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Positive?"

"Jase, look at the picture! It's him!"

"He doesn't look like he's changed much."

"Vampire."

"Point taken."

"I wonder what he's been up to."

"Becoming a lawyer, by the looks of it."

"A lawyer?"

"Yeah, according to the article he's the new CEO of Wolfram and Hart in LA."

"Really? Cool!"

"Not cool, Wolfram and Hart are evil."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just trust me, they are."

"Well, he's not evil."

"You can't know that."

"I know Angel and Angel ain't evil. Not now, at any rate."

"Vampire."

"Ensouled."

"She's got you there Billy."

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on no one's side."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not!"

"Wanna go see him?"

"I'm not stepping foot in that law firm."

"Come on, Billy, please?"

"Kim, your pout does not work on me anymore, so you can stop."

"I'll love you forever!"

"Billy, you know you can't win against The Pout."

"All right, all right, stop pouting! We'll go see him."

"Yes! When?"

"Uh…how about next week?"

"Works for us."

"How do you figure?"

"The mirrors are being installed next week; we don't have any classes, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, just as long as Emily is okay with us going to LA for the day."

"Have you told her the truth yet?"

"No."

"Jason…"

"Give me time."

"Jase, you're gonna have to sooner or later."

"I know, I just…give me time."

"All right."

"So, next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday."

"Great, meet me at my apartment at eight."

"Which means we get here at eight forty five and she'll just be getting in the shower."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Kim, but you take forever."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

As the three friends argued, the newspaper they had been reading flew away on an errant wisp of wind and the black and white picture of the new W&H CEO was forgotten in the midst of tragedy that followed.

* * *

I have Snow Days coming up so there won't be an update of **Bygone** until I get back cause all the ficlets are on mydesk-top computerinmy dorm. Also, me and computer disks don't get along. Ahhhhh...gotta love breaks from college life... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** From Out Of The Blue

**Pairings:** Kim/Jason friendship, Buffy/Angel friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xander,Willow, Buffy, Andrew, Spike, or Angel; they are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I similarly do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Disney and Saban Entertainment. Anything you do not recognize and is not from either show is of my own imagination.

**Author Notes:** This is a continuation one-shot from my original one-shot _A Friend for Angel, _and its sequels,_ Leaving The Past Behind _and _Found Again._ You don't necessarily have to read those to understand this but it might help if you did. This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Power Rangers.

* * *

2006

_London, England_

"Wow." Kim murmured in awe. She, Jason, and Jason's two kids, Austin and Rachel, were in London to discuss a summer training program to be set up for the Joyce Summers School for Girls. Kimberly had been contacted two months beforehand to help organize a summer gymnastics program. The young woman had been wary at first but had eventually given in after bonding with one of the main defense teachers over a pair of shoes.

"It's a castle!" Eight year old Austin exclaimed. His little sister Rachel looked troubled.

"Does it have a dragon?" The four year old whispered. A small chuckle filled the air.

"Nope, no dragons. Though we do have a bunch of lady knights." A young man with a black eye patch came up behind them with twenty or so chattering girls. He smiled at Kimberly and Jason.

"I'm Xander Harris. You guys are here for the training program, right?" he asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Jason Scott, this is Kimberly Hart, and my two kids, Austin and Rachel." He introduced them. Xander nodded, checking out Kim. She raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

"Buffy's inside." He told them, motioning for them to follow. They were given a quick tour of the classrooms, library, dining hall, and kitchen before they found Buffy arguing with a wispy redhead.

"Wills, Buffy, there you are. The training program people are here." He called, heading immediately towards a shaggy blonde man who was putting the finishing touches on a cake in the shape of a light saber. The kid's eyes lit up.

"Star Wars!"

"Cake!" Andrew looked over with a sparkle in his eye as Willow, Buffy, Xander, Kim, and Jason laughed.

"Will you guys be here for lunch?" he asked.Kimberlynodded.

"That's the plan." Andrew grinned.

"You can have some then." He told the kids. Xander grabbed two cookies from a jar on the table and handed them to Austin and Rachel.

"Until then…" he told them. The kids looked up at Jason who nodded. Grinning, they took the cookies.

"How come whenever I want a cookie, you tell me no?" a cocky British voice called from the doorway. Kim and Jason were oohing over the cake with Rachel and didn't see the man who came in behind the British vampire.

"Because you do not need sweets, Spike." Angel told his grand-childe. Austin looked up at the two, the cookie half in his mouth as Jason and Kim both froze. Angel looked oddly at the two strangers, vaguely recognizing them. Jason slowly turned around, seeing Angel, and reached over to tap Kim. Buffy, Xander, Andrew, and Spike watched in some confusion as Kim slowly turned around. Off to the side, Willow was grinning. _I knew their expressions would be priceless_, the redhead thought amusedly to herself as Kim finally faced Angel. The original vampire with a soul gasped when he saw the young woman's eyes. _I know those eyes…_

"Kimberly!" He exclaimed, rushing towards to hug her tightly. Kim abruptly came out of her stupor and threw her arms around his neck.

"Liam!" She yelled into his chest. Spike's cigarette fell to the floor as he stared at the two in shock. Most vampires eventually changed their name once they gained master status. It was a sign of great devotion when a master vampire let anyone, mortal or demon, use their real name. Kim blindly reached out and pulled Jason into the hug. Angel did a double-take.

"Jason?" he asked, stunned. The former red ranger smirked and nodded. Angel laughed and that was it for Buffy.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" she asked confusedly. Angel glanced at Willow who smiled knowingly.

"Angel met Kimberly and Jason when they were about seven and he was living in a decrepit old house in Angel Grove. They out-stubborned him and befriended him and he moved away because if the demon population found out, they would have been killed. They haven't seen each other since." Willow explained to the confused slayer. Buffy suddenly understood.

"The valentine…" she whispered, knowing her ex had kept a faded piece of construction paper heart with him wherever he lived. Over Kim's shoulder, Angel nodded.

"My first official friend. Even when I didn't want her to be." He explained fondly. Kim giggled, pulled apart from the two men, and wiped away tears. She glanced at the kids, thought of something, and smirked at Jason.

"Told ya!" she crowed. Realizing almost instantly what she meant, Jason groaned. Grumbling, he pulled out his wallet and handed Kim a twenty. Seeing everyone's amused expressions, Kim shrugged and pocketed the bill.

"Never make bets with me. You'll lose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Journey to the Past

**Pairings:** Angel/Willow, Kim/Spike, Buffy/OC, Xander/OC, Oz/OC, Dawn/Andrew, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Robin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel, Willow, or Buffy; they are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I similarly do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Disney and Saban Entertainment. Anything you do not recognize and is not from either show is of my own imagination.

**Author Notes:** This is a continuation one-shot from my original one-shot _A Friend for Angel, _and its sequels, _Leaving the Past Behind_,_ Found Again, _and _From Out Of The Blue._ You don't necessarily have to read those to understand this but it might help if you did. This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Power Rangers.

* * *

_2063_

_Sunnydale, California_

Angel sighed as he looked at the waters rippling over Memorial Lake. He had come here after the funeral, not being able to bear the sight of them lowering the aged Slayer into the ground. Buffy had broken all records of the past. She had died for the final time, surrounded by her surviving family and friends, in her bed at home. She'd been eighty-two years old and the last of the Sunnydale Scoobies to publicly die. Her husband Marc had preceded her in death by three years.

Willow had been turned in an apocalypse in 2009. For only the second time since they had met, Xander and Angel had agreed on something and refused to let Willow be staked. They had used the curse that Willow had created to anchor his and Spike's souls on the redhead herself. Since the curse had been performed the day after she had been turned, she had none of the horrible memories he did. After she had been given her soul back, the petite redhead had disappeared for several months with Angel and Spike. Only Xander, Dawn, Buffy, Giles, and Kimberly had known where they were. When the three vampires had returned, Willow had learned to accept her new position in life.

A few years after Willow had been turned; they'd gotten an invitation to Oz's wedding. He'd found love in a half-demon woman he'd met in Tibet. They had been married only seven years when Oz had been killed by a rogue watcher, left over from Travers days. His daughter, Willow, had gone on to become a Grammy award winning music producer who had a habit of slaying vampires and other odd demons on the side. She had married Xander's son Jesse and they had seven kids who were remarkably like their grandfathers.

Xander himself had died in a car accident in 2030. His wife, a quarter demon named Shayna, had died twenty years after her husband. They're three daughters, Anya, Cordelia, and Tara, were, ironically enough, a Slayer, a Seer, and a Wicca. His son was a successful Watcher to his sister and three other Slayers. Xander had been extremely proud of his kids, all of whom were married and had families of their own.

Dawn was still around, looking barely older than twenty eight. They'd discovered a couple years after the final battle of Sunnydale that the young woman still held trace quantities of the Key's powers. Those powers enabled her body to slow the aging process. Dawn had never officially married because of the aging business, but everyone knew that she and Andrew had been deeply in love before he had been killed during an assault on the slayer school at the age of thirty two.

Faith had died closing the Cleveland hellmouth down for good in 2015. Unlike Sunnydale, only half the city was destroyed and the scientists of the world still weren't positive what had happened. Faith's husband Robin, had also died in that battle, as did Rona and Kennedy. Vi was still around, but officially retired from slaying even though at seventy-five, she could kick the newbies butts.

Gunn and Illyria had both died in the final battle in LA. Spike and Angel had then traveled to Cleveland where they had been taken in by a somewhat distraught Faith. Until they had shown up in Ohio, the Scoobies thought the two had died in a battle they had had no hope of winning on their own. It was only the intervention of several allies Angel had made over the years that turned the tide of the battle. Jhiera and Nora had died but their memories lived on in the form of a statue in the garden of the Hyperion.

Spike was also still around and very much smitten with Kimberly. After meeting her for the first time, Spike had kept in contact with Kim through the internet, phone calls, and several very long letters. When the beach blonde vampire and Willow had disappeared in 2010, no one had any idea where they had gone. It was only Giles being informed by the England coven that another vampire had been ensouled that they figured out Spike and Willow had traveled to Angel Grove to help the terminally ill gymnast. The two vampires had refused to lose another friend from a brain tumor. Kim and Spike were amusing to watch; they constantly bickered over the smallest little things but both were happy with how their lives had turned out.

Spike and Kimberly were the ones who first discovered that Angel was slowly falling for his ex's best friend. They had prodded Buffy who had noticed the attraction of her best friend had for her ex, but hadn't seen Angels' attraction for her best friend. The two vampires and the slayer had set the two up on a blind date. Although stunned that Spike, Kimberly, and Buffy had figured out their feelings, the two vampires had had a great time. Knowing that his first love, his "little sister," not to mention his son Connor approved, had helped Angel immensely when he asked Willow out for a second date.

Connor, like Dawn, had stopped aging at twenty-five, this time because of his heritage. Calling on old contacts, they had discovered that the son of the two vampires would be immortal unless staked in the heart or beheaded. Connor, knowing that with his skills he could be a viable asset to the protection of the Slayers and the watchers, had joined up with Angel and his family. It was Connor who had helped Dawn get over Andrew's death and it surprised no one that they had become lovers. At last, a Summers and a McLaren had found love.

Giles had passed on at the age of seventy-two, weary from years of never-ending battles but strengthened with the knowledge that until they were dust, Angel, Spike, Willow, Kimberly, Dawn, and Connor would watch over the Slayers and keep the Watchers Council in check.

"Angel? Are you okay, the others are worried." Willow's soft voice came from behind him. He sighed.

"I don't know, Wills. She was my first love. And now she's gone." He told her. Willow bit her lip.

"She's in heaven though…with her mom, Xander, Giles, everyone, even Cordy." The redhead reminded him. He smiled when he realized she was right. She silently slipped into his lap and rested her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, the two vampires looked over the lake, with the artificial island in the center that no one but former scoobies could see.

The island had been Kim's idea when they found out that Oz had wanted to be buried as close to Sunnydale as possible. It was a mixture of metal and earth with metal caskets that held wooden caskets that the former scoobies sat in. Later that day, Willow, Angel, Spike, Kimberly, and Dawn would move Buffy from the grave they had bought her in LA to her place on the island. There were places for all of them, including those they had lost before the final battle and during it. Willow knew that there were even places set aside for the four vampires when they turned to dust. Whoever was left would take their remains to the island and by unspoken agreement, the final one would dust him or herself. A special incantation that Willow had created made it so that when the last of those who created the island died, the island itself would disappear. It would exist in a subspace pocket created specially over the lake that the US government had deemed a memorial to the fallen of the Sunnydale Earthquake.

Riley had found out about the island from Buffy and had convinced one of his superiors to make the lake a landmark, dedicated to the memory of those who had died in the earthquake that had destroyed the town. Of course, no one except Riley, Sam, Graham, Riley's superior officer, and the president of the United States knew the true reason it was made unswimmable; so no one would find the island created for the fallen heroes. After everything the US government had done to the scoobies in life, the President and those that had followed him, felt it was only right that they not be disturbed in death.

"Hey." Kim's voice came from behind the two vampires. They glanced back and saw the former gymnast, her lover Spike, and the ageless Connor and Dawn coming down the path to the hidden dock. Willow smiled sadly.

"She's gone?" she asked. Kim nodded as Spike pulled her down onto his lap next to Angel. Dawn and Connor settled on Angel's other side.

"We can transfer her tonight. Riley said he'd be there to help." The former gymnast told her. Willow nodded, placing her head back on Angel's shoulder.

After Sam and Graham had died in a surprise demon attack in Borneo in 2026, Riley had felt lost. He'd tried drinking himself into oblivion to no avail. When Buffy had gotten the call from the hospital that Riley had nearly died from alcohol poisoning, the scoobies had hauled him to England where he had been rehabilitated by Kim, Willow, Dawn, and the slayer herself. He was nearly ninety and it was no secret he'd be gone soon. Kim, Willow, and Dawn had talked about it and they suspected the former commando would let go of life and die peacefully in his sleep within the week.

The six individuals watched as the sky in the east gradually lightened. Just before sunrise, the four vampires, the Destroyer, and the former key moved into the house they had built next to the lake. They all settled in their respective rooms for the day, knowing that come sundown, the slayer would be laid to rest for the final time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Heroes Of The Night

**Pairings:** Willow/Angel, Kim/Spike, Angel/Kim, Dawn/Andrew, and Dawn/Connor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel, Willow, or Buffy; they are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I similarly do not own Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, or Billy Cranston. They are owned by Disney and Saban Entertainment.

**Author Notes:** This is a continuation one-shot from my original one-shot _A Friend for Angel, _and its sequels, _Leaving the Past Behind_,_ Found Again,_ _From Out Of The Blue, _and _Journey To The Past._ You don't necessarily have to read those to understand this but it might help if you did. This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Power Rangers.

* * *

_3996_

_Memorial Lake, California_

"Are you sure this is the place? It's only a lake." The young blonde woman asked her friend. The guy nodded.

"I'm positive. The old legends say that the lake holds an invisible island that contains the remains of the Scoobies and possibly the Guardians." The brunette told her. The blonde frowned.

"Those are just silly legends, Jay, they aren't true." She argued. Jay shrugged.

"Believe what you want to but Grandfather told me the tale who heard it from his great grandfather before he died. He said that the last of the fallen warriors, the Guardians, may still be walking around. No one knows exactly what happened to them after the Key and the Son died protecting the old city of Los Angeles when the Gildeans attacked. It's said they still hang around the lake." He explained, scanning the horizon. The young woman frowned.

"Again, that was just an olds wives tale grandfather told you to get you to sleep." She argued. Jay smirked, spotting something. He went over and gently cleared away the bramble covering a small monument close to the ground. He dusted the plaque off as his companion looked over his shoulder to read it.

"_Kimberly Ann Hart-Holloway-McLaren_

_Kim_

_The Crane_

_31 October 3935"_

As his companion stared at the plaque in complete shock, Jay glanced around and spotted another monument a small ways off. He hurried over and cleared it of growth.

"_William James Holloway_

_Spike_

_The Warrior_

_19 September 3298"_

After a few minutes of searching, Jay and his companion found the last four monuments of the legendary Guardians. Five feet from The Warrior's monument was the Red Witches, then the Champion's, The Son's, and just beyond that was the Key's.

_Willow Marie Rosenberg-McLaren_

_Willow_

_The Red Witch_

_20 May, 3245 _

_Liam Connor McLaren_

_Angel_

_The Champion_

_12 November 3935_

_Connor Jason McLaren-Roberts_

_Connor_

_The Son_

_13 March 3001 _

_Dawn Lynn Summers-Wells-McLaren-Roberts_

_Dawn_

_The Key_

_13 March 3001 _

Just in front of and between the monuments for The Red Witch and The Champion's monuments, sat another monument close to the ground. Jay cleared it reverently, knowing instinctively what it was.

"_Here rests the Heroes of the Night_

_Accepting their scared duty, they have fought, bled and died for the Earth._

_We ask that if these monuments are ever found, that they remain where they are and kept hidden by their discoverers_

_To the warriors, the champions that follow us, we give you our blessings_

_Jenny, Kendra, Doyle, Joyce, Tara, the Fallen Potentials, te Fallen Slayers, Anya, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Illyria, Faith, Robin, Andrew, Oz, Sam, Graham, Giles, Xander, Buffy, Riley, Connor, Dawn, Willow, Spike, Kimberly, and Angel."_

The two young adults stood in awe as they stared at the monuments once again shining in the sunlight. Molded to the main plaque were metal etchings of all the warriors and Jay smiled when he recognized The Crane from the picture album his grandfather had shown him.

"He was telling the truth. Great Grandfather Jason really was best friends with the Crane." The young man whispered. He turned to his companion.

"We can't tell anyone about this, Kimber. Great grandfather would have wanted them to rest in peace." He told his twin sister. Kimber Scott nodded.

"We tell no one what we found. We respect their wishes." She agreed. Just then, an unfamiliar tone came from Jay's pocket. He pulled out a strange metal device and flipped it open.

"Red and Pink here." He answered as his twin sister moved closer.

"Red, Pink, we have a situation in Angel Grove. A giant turtle is attempting to eat the Ranger memorial. Again." Zandra, the granddaughter of the legendary Zordon of Eltar, told her students dryly. Jay and Kimber rolled their eyes.

"They really should choose another memorial to try and eat. This is getting old. We're on our way. Red and Pink out." He shut the communication device off. Glancing back at the monuments, he smiled. He turned back to Kimber.

"We have their blessings. Better not let them down." He told her. She nodded and they got in position.

"It's morphin time!

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

As the two ranger's teleported away, neither noticed the wisps of smoke that became the spirits of Kimberly and Jason. The former pink ranger smirked at her life-long best friend who sighed.

"If we were still alive, you'd owe me twenty bucks."

* * *

**End Notes:** This is it. The final one-shot in my collection of one-shots. I hope you all enjoyed the journey. 


End file.
